Just Let It All Out
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: The case of Johanna Beckett had been closed and it finds Rick and Kate dining together soon after. It's my take on how the two would get together. Hope you like it! Reviews! Rated T just to be safe
1. Case Closed

**Hey everybody! This fanfic is my take on how Beckett and Castle will get together and finally get married in the end. You guys know its gonna happen! Its somewhere in the future after they solve the case of Johanna Beckett. **

**Hope you like it! **

_Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it belongs to ABC and Andrew W Marlowe, if not, it's mine! _

They solved it, they had finally solved it. The case of Johanna Beckett is finally closed and the murderer is behind bars for the rest of his life as we speak.

Kate Beckett had just seen her dad off after _finally_ telling him that Johanna's case was closed and they had caught the killer. She was currently standing outside Rick Castle home, debating wether or not to ring the doorbell. She didn't have to though, because soon after, the door had opened and she was face to face with Martha Rodgers who enveloped her in a big hug.

"Kate! Richard had told us what happened, are you alright?"

Kate nodded once before tears had started falling from her eyes. Before Martha could say anything more, a girl with a mop of red hair had rushed out to hug the detective, completely knocking her to the ground.

"Oh! Sorry Kate! How are you? Are you alright? Dad told us what happen, are you sure you're ok?"

"Slow down Alexis! Yes I'm fine."

"Take a breath Lexi," Martha told the young girl, "Would you like to come inside Kate?"

"Umm, yeah, sure, Thanks." She stood up to brush dirt of her pants and was led through the doorway.

Kate stepped through the doorway and was greeted by the smell of food wafting from the kitchen. She took and automatic step back.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were having dinner, I'll come another time."

"Oh, no you're not. I cooked this meal just for you so stay." Alexis stopped her by placing a hand on her back.

She was being led to a table of two, with candles lit up along the walls.

"You look beautiful on this wonderful night KB," commented the man who had just entered.

Kate gasped, being caught by surprise, and turned around. There, standing in the doorway, was Rick Castle, dressed in a V-neck shirt and a turtle neck sweater along with jeans. In the candlelight, Kate thought he was dressed to impress. _Stop it Kate, as if he would ever dress to impress me._

"Um, thanks, you don't look half bad yourself."

They both laughed in harmony, soprano and bass.

Alexis and Martha caught in the midst of it all, thought they both looked very cute together.

"We're just going to go now," Lexi finished.

"You guys aren't going to stay?" Kate asked.

"Oh no, we couldn't barge in on your dinner, besides, we're going to an opera tonight and we're going to be late, see you guys." Martha told them and whisked her granddaughter out the door.

Kate turned to Rick and asked, "They set us up didn't they?"

"Oh yeah," Rick nodded.

"Well, must as well start eating," Kate plopped down onto a chair, "What's for dinner?"

"Contrary to your belief, Alexis cooked for us and the first course is lasagne, followed by some sundaes with extra gummi bears!"

Kate rolled her eyes, and the duo began eating. They fell into easy conversation and by the end of the meal; they were both full and laughing together.

"Time for sundaes!!!!" Rick's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas.

"Oh no, I couldn't, besides, I'm really full. Tell the girls, the meal was delicious."

"Aww, please, pretty please with cherry and icing sugar on top?" placing a pout on his face, he knew the detective couldn't resist.

"Oh, alright!"

"Yay!"

They retreated to the couch, and fell into some more conversation. Rick talked about the girls and his childhood while Kate talked about life before and after her mum died. That brought some tears into her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok. We caught the guy right? Just let it all out," Rick told her, bringing his lips to her forehead and silently kissing it.

Kate just nodded and huddled against his body, crying those tears she had never shed in the past few weeks, and not long after, they both fell soundly asleep, sundaes all but forgotten. Alexis and Martha walked in a half hour later to discover Kate and Rick lying on the couch, with Kate huddled on his chest while Rick's arm was draped protectively over her body.

**So this is my take on how Rick and Kate would go so far. It's not finished yet though! **

**Reviews would be appreciated! Thanks! **

**Genie**


	2. Bad Dream

**Sorry for the really long time I took to write this. Had heaps of work to do. **

**Well, here's Chapter 2 so enjoy! **

**Thanks! **

The next morning, Kate awoke to the smell of waffles and pancakes wafting in an out of the kitchen. She tried to move, except something heavy and protective was blocking her path. She looked up and realised a sleeping Rick Castle was softly snoring beside her. He looked so adorable!

She slowly unwound his arm from her body and sat up. Suddenly, all of last night's events came back to her in a rush. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

Beside her, Rick mumbled something incoherent which sounded like, "Kate… Kate… where are you? Kate KATE!!!!" he woke with a start sweat pouring down his face.

Kate, who was sitting next to him, tried to calm him and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek, lingering there for more than she was meant to. She immediately pulled back.

_Whoa! Steady on there girl. Castle was here and he was a comfort to me so I'm not comforting him. Slow down. I don't think he even likes me. As much as I like him…_ Kate thought to herself as she felt her stomach sink lower than it used to.

"Calm down, k? You were just having a bad dream. You'll be fine."

Rick warily looked at her and his eyes were slightly glassy. He slowly brought a hand up and touched her arm softly, as if she was fragile and was going to break right there. Satisfied that she wasn't going to break, Rick wrapped both arms around the confused woman in front of him and was heaving silent sobs.

"Castle, Castle! Are you okay? What…" Kate turned to find his body wrenching heavy sobs. She pulled him back up.

"Hey, shh, it's ok. It's going to be okay. What happened? What did you dream?"

Rick slowly lifted up his chin to look at her and mumbled something incoherent.

"Huh? Whatcha say?"

"After you told me about your mom's murder, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if that happened to you or Alexis or my mother? So I kinda fell into a fitful sleep. In my dream, Mother was murdered except there was no body, just a whole amount of blood everywhere. Alexis was screaming and crying at the same time then there was this loud bang and she crumpled to the floor. I felt my heart break completely and that it could never be repaired. Then you were there trying to comfort me but then suddenly you weren't there anymore and I looked down and you were on the floor with a bullet hole speared through your abdomen."

"Oh… Castle…"

Rick held a hand to silence her and continued, "I was so absorbed in both my mother and daughters' 'murders' that I didn't hear the other gunshot that rang and you were blaming me why this happened to you and I held you in my arms but your eyes just rolled and you, you…" Rick heaved another sob.

"What happened?" Kate knew the answer but asked him gently anyways.

"Died." Rick whispered so softly she thought that he didn't speak at all.


End file.
